User blog:ArtisticMink/FOE City States for Civilization V
I started puzzling around with CIV V a little and it ended up adding a bunch of City States, resembling places out of Fallout:Equestria and its sidestories. There's currently 14 City States and hopefully more in the future. For update news, please visit the steam workshop. I will use this blog post mostly to keep track of implemented city states. Sadly i have only limited knowledge about settlements in side stories. If you have suggestions, please be welcome. You can grab this mod at steam workshop . 'City Name - ' Arbu Adjective Citizens of Arbu Short Description Arbu is a small town of seemingly wholesome and generous ponies who survive by hunting and selling Radigator meat. Civilopedia Entry The town of Arbu is located near the ruins of Bucklyn Cross, the skeleton of an impressive bridge built in the pre-war world. The inhabitants of Arbu make a living from selling meat, gathered from Radigators. Large cow-sized reptiles who are found in the ruins of Gummy's Retirement Hostel & Alligator Sanctuary. But even with this source of meat, it remeains a secret of the ponies of Arbu how they manage to deliver huge amounts of their famous meat to even the most remote corners of the equiestrian wasteland. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Fillydelphia Adjective Fillydelphians Short Description A ruined metropolis, mostly inhabitated by Red Eye's Army who are trying to bring the city back to its former glory by using legions of slave workers. Civilopedia Entry The city lays in ruins, but has been occupied by powerful factions like the Steel Rangers and Red Eye. Many of the factories have been restored to serve the purposes of Red Eye's Army, allowing him to arm a large host of soldiers with a variety of deadly weaponry. The restored factories are also used by Red Eye to print books and other essentials, Red Eye has established himself as the slave master of the wasteland, with Fillydelphia as the slaver capital. The stable dweller infiltrated Red Eye's operations in Fillydelphia to steal information for the Steel Rangers. The stable dweller later escaped with another slave, a zebra, but was soon recaptured. She was freed afterwards by Red Eye in return for his second in command whom had been captured by the rest of the stable dweller's companions. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Bucklyn Cross Adjective Steel Rangers of Bucklyn Cross Short Description Bucklyn Cross is a Steel Rangers fortification built near the last standing ruins of the Bucklyn Bridge. Civilopedia Entry ?The bridge houses a group of Steel Rangers and an old stable that they use as a base. The stable dweller tried to organise a trade with the Rangers at Bucklyn Cross for the safe return of the former Manehattan Elder, Cottage Cheese. The exchange didnt go according to plan and a firefight broke out between the stable dweller and the rangers, after a Steel Ranger accidentally fires his gun, due to how nervous they where. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Chapel. Adjective Settlers of Chapel Short Description Chapel is a small village located near Hoofington, led by Priest, a preacher of the Celestial Sisters. Civilopedia Entry TODO: Add Chapel civilopedia entry. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Friendship City Adjective Citizens of Friendship City Short Description Friendship City is a large settlement situated near the Statue of Friendship off the coast of mainland Manehattan. Civilopedia Entry Frienship city is one of the largest and safest settlements within the Equestrian Wasteland. The city is built inside the massive pre-war monument, the Statue of Friendship, which depicts a pony, holding up a flaming torch. The settlement is governed by a council that oversees the management of the large settlement, access to Friendship city requires a large bridge be extended so ponies on land may enter the town. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' New Appleloosa Adjective New Appleloosa settlers. Short Description A small town in the middle of nowhere. Mostly minding its own business. Civilopedia Entry New Appleloosa is a few hours from Ponyville . Several lines of train track lead to the town, suggesting it was once a major rail hub. It is a relatively peaceful settlement with most buildings made of derailed and salvaged train cars, some being stacked several cars high. There where rumors that the safety of New Appleoosa is provided by slavers with which the town frequently trades with. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Glyphmark Adjective Glyphmark Tribe Short Description Glyphmark is a Zebra town, home of Xenith's child Xephyr and the rest of her surviving tribe. Civilopedia Entry After a tribe of zebra where attacked by slavers, who took the adult population, the children who where to young to be of any real use founded the setlmement of Gyphmark.The town itself is constructed around the veterinary medicine building, the Angel Bunny Pharmaceuticals building near Canterlot. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Tenpony Tower Adjective Inhabitants of Tenpony Tower Short Description The former ministry of arcane science has lost most of it's former glory. however, dispite this, it is a mostly restored building with many luxuries one cannot find anywhere else. If you have the caps. Civilopedia Entry When the megaspell that destroyed Manehattan went off, the tower's protective shielding kept it and its occupants safe with minimal damage compared to other nearby buildings. The building did suffer significant damage to one side but this has been patched up over time. The main entrance at ground level has been sealed, armoured and blocked with magically-fused rubble. Of the spark generators that protected the building during the blast, only around half have survived. This means that the building would not survive another similar explosion. The giant letters that advertised the building's name are now in pieces at the foot of the tower. After the war, Tenpony Tower became a beacon of life in the Manehattan ruins. The occupants of the tower live their lives in relative seclusion from the troubles of the world around them. Entrance to the tower is via a heavily guarded entrance at the monorail station. Ornate but armoured double doors block the way and the words "NO ZOMBIES" have been painted in red across the gates. Once inside the gates, entrance to the tower is via the original marble lobby of the station, complete with chandelier. Compared to most of the wasteland the tower is still luxuriantly appointed inside, and of a relatively high state of cleanliness as befits its high-status occupants. The tower contains living quarters; a large mall area that houses a number of different types of stores; guest rooms (such as Goldentail's Luxury Suites); restaurants; a small but well-equipped hospital area; and a broadcasting studio; as well as other notable features that are not necessarily known to the majority of the inhabitants. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Stalliongrad Adjective Free Workers of Stalliongrad Short Description Stalliongrad is barely mentioned by wanderers or traveling merchant. A mighty capital of civilization in the equestrian wasteland. Inhabitated by various species. Civilopedia Entry Stalliongrad was a hub of Equestrian industry. The city's inhabitants were a stalwart group of ponies that worked under harsh conditions. Stalliongrad was also a multicultural city populated by non-equine species like buffalo and griffins. Stalliongrad also collaborated with cities such as Hoofington to create new weapons and vehicles, such as the Vertibuck cloudship. Stalliongrad was occupied by the zebras during the war. The city put up a fierce resistance, thousands of civillians being killed in air raids performed by the zebra's dragon allies. The civilians and the soldiers that remained banded together and fought back, continuing to keep the city's factories functioning and using the equipment they manufactured to fight the zebra occupation. The Stalliongrad people also sabotaged factories captured by the zebra and engaged their foes in fierce, urban warfare and at times resorting to scrapped weaponry when ammunition went scarce. The zebra were driven off, unused to such fierce resistance and the colder climates of Northern Equestria. Two balefire bombs landed outside the city, killing its inhabitants but otherwise leaving the city relatively intact. Some of the city's inhabitants made it into the nearby fallout shelter, Stable 47, whose descendants would emerge much later and repopulate Stalliongrad. A large group of raiders captured the city, forcing them out. With the help of Frost Windchill, they would later retake it. Stalliongrad is a bastion of civilization in the wasteland, populated by ponies, griffins, buffalo etc. The town is heavily protected by gun emplacements and boasts some of the most accurate and skilled sharpshooters and snipers in the Equestrian wasteland. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Junction R-7 Adjective Inhabitants of Junction R-7 Short Description After the recent liberation of the Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility, Junction R-7 has declared itself an independet settlement. Civilopedia Entry Junction R-7 is a makeshift town and Talon camp built around an old railroad junction. The stationed Talon Company mercenaries supported the Stable Dweller in her quest to fight deadeye. After the Talons take control of Shattered Hoof Re-education Facility, they still remain in and around the junction. As a reward, the stable dweller is given a home here in the form of her very own boxcar. As time goes on, she sends more and more travelers to Junction R-7 as a safe haven. Homage briefly stays with the Talons here when she is on the run from the Enclave as well. Later, Gawd has plans to get out of the mercenary game and develop R-7 into a settlement now that it has a Water Talisman and a growing population. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Stable City Adjective Stable City Ghouls Short Description Due to the huge amount of magical radiation, Stable Citys inhabitants consists almost invariably out of ghouls. Therefore, Stable City became one of the very few major Ghoul settlements in the Equestrian Wasteland. Civilopedia Entry Stable 1 was breached by Pink Cloud over the first century of its operation. This exposed the inhabitants to Pink Cloud and Balefire radiation. Many died, some survived and escaped Canterlot whilst others became ghouls. The ghouls made a settlement for themselves inside and outside Stable 1, establishing Stable city. They trade with anypony foolhardy enough to brave the Pink Cloud. In the last ten years, the ghouls of Stable City have been at war against the alicorns who are looking for the Black Book. Star Sparkle, the mother of Twilight Sparkle, lives at the edge of the settlement, shunned by the majority of its residents for Twilight's actions during the war. Stable City guards employ the usage of broadcasters as defense. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' The Glow Adjective Ghouls of GLow Short Description A settlement of mostly peaceful salt-mining Ghouls. Civilopedia Entry The Glow is a settlement near the center of Salt Cube City that is populated by numerous ghouls. It is extremely hazardous to any non-ghoul creatures to approach the Glow not only because of the radiation, but also the feral ghouls wander around the edge of the Glow. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Verge Adjective Verge Short Description Civilopedia Entry Verge is one of the most economically successful and thriving settlements outside of Roam, and is also one of the largest. Its size would allow it to be called a city by wasteland standards, as well as its resources. The city itself also its own defensive force, composing of mercenaries and armored vehicles.Within the city itself are many roads, either pre-war or post-war. There are many merchant stalls, comprising a large majority of the settlement's area. Behaviour - 'City Name - ' Forum Adjective Forum Short Description Civilopedia Entry The Forum, during the war, was the home of the Emperor and his family, and also the centerpiece of every aspect of the Zebra Roaman Empire. It was heavily guarded, with various branches of Praetorian guards, split up into several cohorts, manning stations all over and within the Forum's fortress, and even going so far as to swim within the Tiber river's branch within the walls. It is also the only place that was left completely unscathed by the physical apocalypse, as it is the only place with an invisible energy field surrounding it. The Forum is very wide, with the fortress itself built upon a mountain in the center. Several kilometers of grassy green fields separates the walls (which can enter a non-physical state when necessary) from the mountain, which can be ascended by a broad marble staircase. The Forum and its walls reside upon a massive artificial plateau of marble, and this plateau, like the Forum, is also heavily guarded. Leading up to this plateau is the Via Triumphos, the Road of Triumphs. Internally, the Forum follows the Roaman architectural policies of great size and luxury. Statues and marble columns are everywhere inside, built to accommodate the circular curve of the fortress' structure. Many hallways vein all over the many floors, with one of those halls leading to the guest rooms, a mountainside set of living rooms with a balcony that can oversee the entire field of green grass. At the very center of all this is the throne room, where the emperor himself stayed. Behaviour - Category:Blog posts